


100 Themes Challenge - 1. Introduction

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 100 Themes Star Wars Challenge, Blind Date, F/M, Writing Exercise, a really short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: May the 4th be with you.





	100 Themes Challenge - 1. Introduction

If Rose "LittleSisterType" Tico knew that her HoloNet blind date works for the First Order, she'd hesitate before agreeing to meet him. She told him that just after they sat down by their table.

"To be honest, I wouldn't date you, if I knew that you're from the Resistance, as well", replied Dopheld "CalmnessSeeker" Mitaka. "It's not like I have something agains that personally... I just think that my superordinates wouldn't like it".

Rose knew that people working for murderous regimes treat their work in the same way as regular living beings treat their ordinary jobs. However, knowledge is one thing, and experience is another.

"Aren't you too normal to be a First Order officer?", she asked. Dopheld immediately saddened. Rose quickly mumbled "sorry".

After a couple of seconds she decided to break the awkward silence: "I think that your superordinates wouldn't mind, if you'd have just one date with someone from the Resistance. Or even a few dates. In the end, people don't have to reveal their jobs, when they talk with their potential love interests. And besides, on the HoloNet, nobody knows you're an akk dog".

A short glance on Mitaka's face told Rose that the poor guy hasn't heard that phrase before and now desperately tries to figure out, if his date wanted to offend him or had something completely else on mind.

"It's going to be a long evening", she thought to herself.


End file.
